Sins of The Past
by XanderInkWaster
Summary: While enjoying a Christmas weekend, Stephanie and her mystery lover are attacked by what seems unknown enemies. Assuming they were sent by a crime boss she helped put away, Stephanie pursues the case with Ranger, who becomes increasingly protective. Meanwhile Stephanie's mystery man must dig into the past to find answers and were those armed men after Stephanie or him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _'_ _How long has he been sitting there?' Mitch Anderson asked as he stared at the young man through the mirror screened glass._

 _Mitch Anderson a tall built man with receding close cropped hair and grim facial features had been newly promoted and transferred to this division. He had been hoping to get a better position, but once he found out what this division was he understood why he was chosen to succeed its predecessor. He never really got involved with the details of operations, but only gave the go order and did the dirty work for the higher ups when they requested it done. This recent mission however had ended in disaster with his chances of promotion gone. Seven months on the job and everything had fallen apart, the entire division was no longer existent. Not that it ever did officially exist, but now he had to clean up the mess that threatened to expose everyone._

 _Pressured from his superior he had no choice, but to lockdown the division until further notice. Everyone would be vetted and he himself face an inquiry to see if he made the right choices. As of right now though he wanted answers._

 _'_ _Since his debrief Sir,' said a soft female voice full of sympathy. Mitch turned away from the glass to look at her and he noticed the sadness in her eyes. Esther was her name and she had been here a lot longer than him. Her records were sealed as to how long she worked for the division, but he knew she had been here most of her life._

 _'_ _You care for him don't you?' he asked her, turning back to look at the young man. Young man didn't feel right. He was still a boy._

 _'_ _Of course Sir. He's just lost everyone he's ever loved.'_

 _'_ _We all lose someone in this line of work. He needs to learn that and it's good that he learnt it early.' Mitch said in an uncaring tone that sounded angered also._

 _'_ _No' Esther objected. 'He's just a boy and he shouldn't have to experience loss like this. I feel we might have pushed them all too far and now he's the only one left.'_

 _'_ _He's not the only one and he yes we did push him. Perhaps now that the boy has finally died the man in him will be born,' he said like a college professor educating her on life. 'Now we need to see what state he is in. What was the medical and psych report?' he asked turning back to her and she passed him the file to read._

 _'_ _Healthy as always, but the wound to his shoulder might cause him pain for a few weeks. Psychologically he's damaged and hurting.' She had memorised the report and briefed him the notes as he read them further._

 _'_ _It says here he was non responsive for a while, but then passed the psych test when he took it?'_

 _'_ _Yes I know, but that still doesn't mean he's capable of continuing what he was doing before.' Esther protested and stepped forward to look through the glass at him. 'He's emotionally broken and Doctor Buckingham left it in his notes that he could become unstable at any moment or break into grief. He's holding it in, but if he keeps holding onto it then it will be worse when it all comes out. He suggested he take time to heal.'_

 _'_ _Well he's going to have time.' Mitch said and closed the file over._

 _'_ _The Boss is letting him have time off?' Esther asked sceptically._

 _'_ _Either that,' he paused and turned to her. 'Or we terminate and start over.'_

 ** _Hey I have the plot ready and I should have Chapter 1 up later today. Enjoy and leave a review thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEARS LATER**

Stephanie awoke to the smell of breakfast and fresh coffee, drafting through the air into the bedroom she sat up and inhaled. The fresh coffee filled her nostrils and she felt like floating out of bed, but then yawning and stretching her body, she slumped back into the warmth of the bed.

'I know you're awake lass,' he called at her from the kitchen. 'Coming to join me?'

 _How does he do that?_ She asked herself. Dragging herself through a half groan she rolled her body from the comfort of the soft warm covers and out the bed. It was slightly chilly and looking over to the window she noticed it had stopped snowing.

'Morning,' she said groggily, but with a smile. Steph took a seat and grabbed the pot of which she thought was coffee, but tea actually. 'Tea?' she questionably moaned. 'Come on I need coffee this morning.'

'Tea is healthier lass so zip it and here…' he filled the rest of her small cup then added milk. 'Now drink that it will help refresh you and after breakfast grab yourself a shower.'

Steph loved the way his accent said certain words. The way he pronounced yourself as _yersel,_ you was _ye_ and now was _noo._ There were so many other words and some might find it strange, but she liked it and of course there was his famous word for her. Lass.

Steph took the cup with both hands warming herself and took a small sniff at the liquid before taking a small sip. It was nice so she took another and watched him fill her plate with a full breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage, some weird thing called black pudding, baked beans, tatty scone and toast. Apparently this was a traditional breakfast where he was from.

She took another sip before placing her cup down and digging in to her breakfast. She was extremely hungry and she caught his eyes watching her.

'Good?' he asked. Steph nodded as she took another fork full. 'There's extra if you ever want it.'

She did, but didn't want to give the impression she was a huge eater. 'Any plans for today?' she asked after swallowing a mouthful.

'Thought we take a drive back into town and catch up with the rest of the gang and see what we can grab while we're here.'

'Ok. Cool.' She replied and nodded plainly.

'Something wrong?'

'Nothing its ok.'

'You want to work don't you?'

'No, no it's just…well something's been bothering me for a while.'

'Allister?' he asked and downed his tea.

'Yeah,' Steph whispered. 'What he said is still nagging at me.'

'Forget him lass. He's been found guilty and won't come after you.'

'His men and younger brother are still out of prison and he swore to find me. I just feel like this seems your taking me away from the city to feel safe.' She said placing down her fork and knife. Her hands wrapped around the still warm cup. She heard his chair shuffle back a bit and he leaned over the table.

'Well I did take you away from it all, but not because I thought you needed protection or anything like that. It was because you needed to get away from it. You got too much caught up in your last case and even Ranger knew you needed a break.' He said and Steph looked up at him surprised.

'You spoke to Ranger?'

'Yeah I did. He suggested we join them out here for a bit of skiing and snowboarding.' He half smiled.

'So this wasn't your idea?' she asked slightly disappointed.

'Well not this place no, but I had planned on something.'

'Hmm…,' she looked outside and shivered slightly seeing the snow. 'He could have picked a warmer spot.' She smiled at him.

'Yeah he could have, but then again I'm pretty sure I kept you warm last night.' He smirked cheekily.

'You did.' She said and leaned over the table towards him, but he stopped her short of the kiss she was planning. 'What?'

'You haven't had a wash or brushed your teeth and you'll still have the taste of egg in your mouth.' He said and she leaned back shocked. 'I'm teasing lass.' He said smiling after a moment and let out a low laugh.

'Cheeky,' she said and leaned forward again, he stopped her again.

'But still serious this time,' he winked and she huffed back into her seat.

Steph watched him drink some more tea then stared out the window. An eerie silence had settled over the place and she could no longer hear the birds chirping from earlier.

'So quiet and peaceful here. No rush hour or any feeling of depression. It's refreshing.' She turned back to him, but he was standing up and staring out the large screen doors. 'Something wrong?'

'Shhh.'

She dropped her hands to her thighs and gripped them. She hadn't seen him go like this yet and was slightly worried. 'What is it?'

'Get dressed,' he ordered her. 'Go get dressed now and quickly.' He said more forcefully, but she wouldn't budge.

'Not until you tell me what…' she suddenly screamed as the screen doors shattered and the walls suddenly exploded around her as bullets shot through them. Less than a second later she felt her body being slammed and thrown to the floor with his on top. 'Oh my god!' she yelped.

'Stay low and crawl to the bedroom.' He ordered her and she nodded her head at him. Rolling onto her stomach she crawled army style as pictures fell of the walls and dishes were smashed. When she made it to the room and crawled behind the thick oak cupboard the shooting stopped and everything went silent.

She kept still and watched her frosted breath. The temperature had dropped significantly as the windows and doors were shattered and the snowy wind blew in. She shivered, but remained frozen in place. She heard her name being called in a whisper. Then she heard it again.

'What?'

'You ok. You haven't been hit?' he asked now crawling in beside her.

'No I'm fine…yeah…I'm ok.' She said looking over herself and shivering more.

'Ok whoever it is still out there so let me check first. Grab something for yourself.'

She could only nod and watched as he crawled back across the floor.

Standing up and looking out he noticed movement quickly approaching the house. Three men he counted in white snow jackets and heavily armed. They moved professionally and covered each other's flanks making it harder to surprise them. He'd have to wait till they got inside.

Steph grabbed her boot and threw them on quickly and grabbed her thick jacket, but before she could put it on a man in white fatigues peered through the window and raised a gun at her. Steph threw her jacket in his direction and dove away from his aim. She heard the loud spit and felt the rounds whizz past her as they tore up her diversion. It would only work once and once he came in then she'd be in trouble.

He heard the gunfire come from the bedroom and rushed to Stephanie's aid. Leaping onto his feet he caught the attention of the other shooters who fired blankly at him harmlessly as he was too quick for them to track his movement. Grabbing Steph by the upper arm he lifted her up and held her to the wall before throwing the knife he had grabbed right at the shooter.

The knife was a blunting dining knife so had no balance or threat of stabbing into him, but it did the job of striking his face causing him to flinch back. He continued with his momentum and grabbed the gunman by his head and viciously snapped his neck. The body dropped to the ground instantly, like a ragdoll.

Steph had missed what happened but yelled when she saw the three other gunman enter the front of the cabin.

She dove back into the bedroom as bullets struck the wall where she had been a second ago. She fell to the floor and was left exposed with no cover as the three gunman aimed at her. She held her palms out not sure what to do or say.

Three shots rang in quick succession and the bodies fell to the floor a spray of blood exploding from their heads. Steph lay there still in shock and she seen him appear and shoot each body again. He turned to her and lowered the gun and motioned for her to get up.

Steph slowly got to her feet and stared at the bodies then to him. His eyes were dark once again and his demeanour changed slightly.

'Grab some clothes we need to leave.' He said and was about to leave, but she stopped him.

'Wait. Who are these people? Don't you see Allister sent them.' Shock and revelation filled her eyes as she remembered something. 'If they found me they will find Ranger and his men. We were all involved and he threatened us all. We have to warn them.' She rushed to her phone, but found it with a bullet hole in it. 'Shit.'

'Steph don't worry grab my phone and call Ranger I'll check to see if the perimeter is secure.' He said and Steph didn't acknowledge him. 'Stephanie?'

'Yeah I got it. Call Ranger on your phone and you'll check the perimeter.' She nodded and made her way to the bedroom to grab something warmer.

He ran outside and stared off into the distance. He knew there must have been another shooter and a driver. One would stay back and wait for confirmation of the targets being killed. He listened carefully, but still heard nothing. Making his way back into the cabin he checked the bodies quickly. He found a phone on one and checked its phone log. Only one number. He placed the phone down and kept on checking the body.

Whoever they are, they were professional. Judging from the way they moved. Definitely military and western military at that. If Allister had hired them then there would be a money trail easy enough to follow since they had failed their contract. If he could get the phone back to Ranger he could then pass it off to the police. He patted down the sleeve and felt a lump of something underneath. Rolling up the man's sleeve he found a virtual data pad strapped to him. A device used by modern special forces to identify and track targets as well as download satellite imaging.

His instincts changed and he stripped the man of his outer layer. Underneath was what he feared and he checked the man's neck to make sure if it was true. It was. He stared at the tattoo and images from his past flashed before him. It was when he heard Steph's voice that he snapped out of his hypnosis state.

'What?' he asked shaking his head loose of his thoughts.

'I called Ranger and he's going to gather the rest. They are still down the mountain at the hotel and they'll be waiting for us. Something wrong?' she asked him as he knelt there by the body.

'No nothing. Come on we need to move quickly. Is Ranger calling the police?'

'Yeah as soon as he knows we're safe and tell him what fully happened here. We need to think what to do first.'

'Perhaps you should call someone you trust in the police department.' He suggested.

Steph thought of the only person she trusted in the police department. 'I think I know someone.' She said and he stood up.

'Come on.' He said grabbing her.

Moving quickly they hopped into the car and he drove off down the snow covered road. It was reckless sure but he had taken the precaution of having the snow tyres and chains on. Just then the phone he had picked up from their attackers rang. Steph looked at him as he dug the phone from his pocket.

'It's them.'

'Who?'

'The people who attacked us. They have a back-up team that will most likely clean up the scene of the bodies before the cops arrive.'

'We have to do something. They could cover this up.' She said turning in her seat.

'Well they aren't finished with us yet.'

'Huh?' she said and he gestured to behind them.

'They're chasing us.' Steph stared through the back screen. A black SUV raced up behind them, its windows tinted, but a man leaned out the window taking aim at them. Steph ducked her head down and the window shattered.

'Holy shit.' She yelled.

'Steph hold on and keep low.' He said rolling down her window and slowed the vehicle slightly so their assailants could come up alongside. Steph looked at him bewildered. The SUV came up alongside them and he waited for someone to pop out. One did, but before he got his head out he was dead. Another shot smashed against the driver's window, but didn't shatter. Bullet proof glass. It was enough of a distraction though and he slammed the SUV hard in the side and the driver struggled to regain control. It spun off into the side amongst the trees smashed to a stop.

Steph steadied herself as the car braked hard and then felt them go in reverse. She was still keeping low when she heard him get out the car and heard a few more shots before he came back into the car. She looked at him and he seemed entirely different at this moment.

'Mal,' she said and he turned to her. 'Who are you?'

 **Well I finally got chapter 1 up. It's short yes and sorry for that, but I want to know what you all think before doing longer chapters. So let me know what you think. ENJOY.**

 **Side note: If you do want me to continue I plan on writing this story differently. One chapter will be in the past and the next in the present as I'm now revealing Steph's mystery man's story. So next chapter will be a continuation of the prologue and chapter 3 a continuation of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'_ _How are you? Mitch began when he settled in the seat across from him. The file he had in his hand when he entered was now sitting on the table. 'You passed the psych evaluation and also medical,' still Mitch didn't get an answer. He looked across the table trying to meet his eyes, but the young man kept them down and focused on the table._

 _Mitch looked back at the mirror knowing Esther was watching and that the debrief was being recorded. Turning back to look at him he studied him over now that he was closer._

 _He didn't look the age his file stated, he in fact looked incredibly older and Mitch began to wonder if what Esther said was right. He still had the short dirty blonde hair, but the blonde was giving way to dark black. His shoulders slumped heavily, but Mitch could make out the same broad, athletic posture and slim facial features. His eyes were a deep blue, but he had yet to see them. His file stated he wasn't talkative except with people he knew and was comfortable around, it also stated he was very discerning. Able to see what is valuable and when people are trying to manipulate him._

 _'_ _You've been quiet for two days,' Mitch began again, his tone firmer. 'You know how this works and you know why I have to question you.' Mitch watched to see if would respond, but again nothing. Esther spoke to him via his ear piece._

 _'_ _His readings are calm Anderson, he knows our protocol well and has buried himself deep so we won't be able to trigger anything. Try a different approach,' she said and Mitch remained silent as Esther explained._

 _'_ _Esther is worried for you,' Mitch said to him softly and leaned forward and he finally got a reaction. The young man tilted his head up slightly and then straightened himself in the chair. Now Mitch could see those eyes. They were blue, but full of emptiness, despair and yet hope. Hope for something._

 _'_ _Mitch don't jump into the case just yet. Approach him slowly and start at the beginning, his beginning.' Esther softly spoke from the viewing room._

 _'_ _Your file and reputation proceeds you. My predecessor spoke highly of you particularly above the rest of your team. I've read up on you and the rest and I have to say it's surprising why they chose you as team leader.' Mitch grabbed leaned back and crossed his legs. 'Did they tell you why they chose you?'_

 _The young man only shook his head then spoke. 'They didn't tell me,' he began and his voiced sounded pained and full of grief. His eyes watered and he seemed to be thinking deeply as they shifted before staring at Mitch. 'But I know why they chose me.'_

 _'_ _You do?' Mitch asked and the young man nodded. 'Why don't we talk about that? Let's go back, back to where it began.'_

 _'_ _What would you like to know Sir?' he said and his posture changed again. It now was focused on the present and Mitch smirked as he recognised his authority._

 _'_ _I've read your profile over twice now and each one of your team's. There are a lot of things missing as to your person's. Simple things like your hobbies, dislikes, favourite colours. They only fill these personal files with your psych, health, skills, and qualities and of course your missions.' Mitch gestured with his hand._

 _'_ _So you want to know my favourite colour?' The young man said in a dry tone._

 _'_ _How about we start with a name?' Mitch said equally as dry. 'Your file doesn't even give you a name just a list of known aliases you went by on missions and most of them are code names such as WOLF, ALPHA ONE, and you know the rest. So what can I call you?'_

 _'_ _What would you like to call me Sir?' he asked Mitch._

 _'_ _How does the name Ian sound?' Mitch asked back and the young man across from him seemed to ponder the name for a few moments._

 _'_ _I prefer Mal.' He replied and rubbed his wounded shoulder._

 _'_ _Mal it is then. So Mal why did they choose you to lead the team. You didn't excel above the rest in any category of training. You failed to work well individually, constantly relying on your team until you were given your first solo mission three years ago. You would compete constantly with your fellow team members and lose. Seems to me you had a slight jealous attitude that they were better than you?' Mitch pondered._

 _'_ _Those were all tests for us and I passed them efficiently, just like my team.' Mal answered in an abrupt tone which he didn't try to conceal._

 _'_ _Yes, but most tests the other passed quicker or came out on top. You seem to struggle to prove where you stood out amongst them. Tell me I'm wrong?'_

 _'_ _Mitch the tests we did on them were as a whole not individually,' Esther crackled in his ear. Her annoyed tone clear._

 _'_ _The tests weren't just for marking individually Sir,' Mal began. 'What you failed to connect is that the tests had an overall rating of which I came out on top. Efficiency Sir. I maintained it where the rest shone out it one area and didn't in another. Look at my stats again Sir or perhaps ask Esther. She's talking to you now so it shouldn't be too hard for her to explain how we evaluate here at this facility.' Mal's tone was dark and Mitch got the message clearly that he didn't want to talk anymore. At least not right now._

 _Mitch stood up and grabbed the file. He looked at Mal and narrowed his eyes and Mal met his gaze, only his was stronger and Mitch looked away first and headed out the door. Before shutting it he spoke again, 'There is one area you continually failed on. Obeying orders,' he turned to Mal and stared him down again. 'Now look where it's got your team. Hope you now realise why we have such orders and why they must be executed without question. You may have been efficient, but you no longer are and you have caused us a great disappointment that has set us back years of work. Your so called efficiency died with your team.'_

 _Esther watched from the viewing room and was furious with how Mitch had ended his debrief. She watched Mal hoping he wouldn't respond with anger like she was about to. However when he simply turned his head away from Mitch and stared back at the table, she noticed a tear run down his cheek and she knew then that he was no longer the machine they had made him. He'd become what they wanted to prevent. Human._

 _'_ _What the hell was that you bastard?' she yelled at Anderson when he came entered back into the room. 'He's already suffering from grief and loss and you have to go kick him when he's down. He's already blaming himself and it's our job to salvage what is left of this Division. If we fail we are all out of a job and your career is done with.' She continued to yell but Mitch only raised an eyebrow and walked passed her._

 _'_ _If you think this Division is going to be scrapped then think again Esther dear' he said as he walked around her to the screen. 'He and his team are something we've never achieved before and their recorded is a hundred percent success rate. Our job is not to salvage what is left of the Division, but to salvage him for future use. If he cannot be saved then he's to be terminated along with the girl.'_

 _'_ _What?' Esther said shocked. 'When was this decided?'_

 _'_ _A few hours ago I and the Directors came up with a plan. This Division will exist, but it will take time. We have taken a blow and have been knocked down, but we're not out. You know exactly why we must stay in the fight and we shall rebuild with or without him.' Anderson pointed at Mal and Esther followed his finger._

 _'_ _I still don't understand. Rebuilding would take years and he is in no condition to fight for us during the rebuilding stage.'_

 _'_ _That is to be decided. I want him full of hate and vengeance for what happened. We need him to be cold and unthinkable, zero attachments to anyone or anything. Orders and commitment to us is what we need. He's a soldier and warfare is what he's bred for, orders his lifeline and combat his religion. If he is no longer what he was then he's a liability who knows too much. So if you want to save him,' he paused and stepped close to her. 'Then help me.'_

 _Esther looked up at Anderson then drifted her gaze to Mal who was no longer staring at the table, but directly at her. It was as if he knew she was right there and he was gazing into her. His sad eyes were gone and they were dark now. So dark that she had to look away disgusted. Yes she would have to help she thought to herself, but not for the same reason as these people want. No. She would help him realise that there was only pain left if he stayed here. That guilt and grief would destroy him. That he had to get away from it all. He had to heal himself. He needed to escape._

 _She turned back to Anderson who waited for her response impatiently. She stood straight and held out her hand._

 _'_ _I'll help. You have my word on that.' Mitch took her soft hand and gave it a firm shake before smiling at her._

 _'_ _So what's our next move? You are the professional here,' Mitch said._

 **ENJOY. Let me know what ye are all thinking and if ye have questions don't hesitate to ask.**

 **P.S I will try to make the chapters longer from now on and probably only upload once a week or longer. Sorry about that but I'm gonna be slow writing this cause I want to get it right.**

 **As for my Guest viewers, leave any questions ye have in a review an I'll try my best to answer them.**

 **Shout out to Mel his week.**


End file.
